


Happy Days

by Mabis



Category: Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mabis/pseuds/Mabis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Holy Grail War, Rin has a surprise for Saber.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queenoffruits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenoffruits/gifts).



Rin threw a bundle of clothes at Saber. They appeared fashionable, although Saber never could figure out fashion in this era.  
  
“Come on, we’re going on a date!” Rin said with a gleam in her eyes. “And refusing is not acceptable!”  
  
Before Saber even knew what was going on, Rin had disappeared.

  


Soon enough Rin and Saber were walking along the busy streets of Fuyuki City. Saber still had no idea what was going on, as every time she tried to ask a question, Rin only said that it was a surprise.  
  
Suddenly they stopped in front of the local zoo. In front there was a giant sign announcing a special lion exhibit.  
  
“Shirou told me you liked lions,” Rin said. “So I knew you would like this exhibit.”  
  
Saber was shocked. Last time she was on a date, it was with Shirou, and after seeing a plush lion doll, Saber mentioned how she grew fond of them. Apparently Rin found out about that, but why was she doing this?  
  
“I do like it,” Saber said, turning to Rin, “But why did you bring me here?”  
  
“Because after all we’ve been through, we deserve some happiness.” Rin then leaned over and added, “And I want to be the one who makes you happy.”  
  
Saber blushed. She liked the idea of Rin making her happy. More importantly, though, “Do I make you happy?”  
  
“Being with you makes me the happiest of all,” Rin said, smiling. “Now, let’s go and see those lions!” She grabbed Saber’s arm and the two rushed off.  
  
Yes, Saber thought, together they would have many happy days ahead of them.


End file.
